


And The Kiss

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Caroline kissed and it didn't mean anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Kiss

It happened. Planned or not, drunk or not, it happened. They kissed. Sure, it was during spin-the-bottle after hours at the restaurant and it shouldn’t be such a big deal. But Caroline was avoiding Max like the plague. Well, as much as the plague can be avoided when you live under the same roof as said plague.

It was getting ridiculous. And Max was getting tired of it. Today was the day, she decided, when she would put an end to it, and while she would have loved to leave it at least until their shift was done, Caroline bumping into her in the kitchen and not bothering to even look at Max when she apologized was the last straw.

Grabbing Caroline by the arm, Max dragged her straight into the walk in freezer, ignoring the blonde’s protests the whole way there.

“Max, what are you doing?” She asked, all wide eyed and terrified as if her table would die without the slice of pie in her hand, “I’ve got customers!”

“Caroline, you’ve got a table full of wannabe models, that pie is only going to go to waste anyway.”

“Max--”

“We kissed and you’re being weird about it. It was spin the bottle and it was one kiss. I didn’t even get to second base!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m not being weird.”

“Really? You ran out of the bathroom this morning halfway through brushing your teeth.”

“I was done.”

“You had a mouthful of toothpaste, Caroline. You swallowed it.”

Caroline grimace and touched her hand to her throat as if reliving it and then physically shuddered at the memory. “All right, all right, stop it, I can still taste it!”

“So, are you going to tell me why you’re acting weird?”

“I’m not--”

“Toothpaste, warm, foamy, used toothpaste slowly sliding down your throat--”

“Okay, I’m being weird! Please stop talking about it!”

Max sighed and rested her hands on her hips. “Look, it was a stupid drunken kiss, I mean as embarrassingly snobby as you may be, I never took you as someone who was so easily startled.”

“I’m not--” Caroline replied, putting the plate down on the nearest metal rack. She sighed heavily and shook hear head, “--look, Max, if I tell you something will you promise you won’t freak out?”

“As much as you did? Impossible.”

“Promise.”

“Okay,” Max said, her tone softening the way it did whenever Caroline had to wear flats, “I promise.”

“I uh--I felt something when we kissed.”

“Okay, I used a little bit of tongue--”

“MAX.” Caroline stepped closer, her chin lowered, her eyes shying away but still looking at Max as she nearly whispered, “I felt something.”

Something inside Max shifted almost immediately into focus and it registered all over her face when she said, “Oh.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Caroline quickly interjected, “I mean, I have dreams about my shoes once, it doesn’t mean I want to have sex with them or anything,” She laughed and then stopped when max’s jaw dropped.

“You’ve had dreams about me?”

“No! I mean, one--or two but it’s no big deal! I’m probably just PMS’ing or something, you know?”

“Yeah,” Max snorted and nodded her head while slowly moving around Caroline, towards the door, “Yeah, no big deal. Okay, well, we should probably get back to work, we wouldn’t want those models to starve before their first Calvin Kline ad.”

“Right.” Caroline replied with a laugh of her own, waiting, frozen where she stood long after Max had gone. Shutting her eyes tightly, she groaned inwardly and exclaimed to herself, “Stupid Spin-The-Bottle, never again!”

And just when she was about to bang her head against the wall, the freezer door opened again and Max was back, looking confused and grumpy when she said. “I felt something too but you’re not allowed to gloat, or ruin this by saying ‘awe’ or telling people about it. Mostly because I don’t know what it means yet. Okay? And I don‘t want to talk about right now.”

Caroline smiled, relieved and otherwise speechless.

While Max, secretly nervous as hell but wanting to get it out of the way, walked forward, stood on the tips of her toes and kissed Caroline. Chaste, but soft and perfect. She turned to hide the inevitable smile that she couldn’t control but looked over her shoulder long enough to say, “Your lips are cold.” 


End file.
